1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to operator presence mechanisms coupled with a seat used with vehicles such as lawn and garden tractors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional vehicles are provided with a switch beneath the seat that serves as an operator presence device. The seats are often coupled with the vehicle via a hinge, and are held in a slightly raised position by a compression spring. A switch is typically positioned directly beneath the pivotable seat. When the operator puts his weight on the seat it will pivot downwardly and compress the spring. As the seat pivots downwardly, it activates the switch by pressing down a plunger. When the operator lifts his weight from the seat to dismount the vehicle, the seat will pivot upwardly due to the compression spring to release the plunger switch. The switch can act as a cut-off for a variety of different vehicle functions. For example, the switch can be coupled to the engine to stop ignition when the operator leaves the seat. The switch can also be coupled to a mower blade operated by the vehicle such that the blade stops rotating when the operator leaves the seat. The mechanisms that suspend the seat above the switch can include a relatively large number of parts and can therefore be relatively expensive to manufacture.
It would be desirable to provide a mechanism for engaging a shut-off switch such that certain vehicle functions are stopped when the operator gets off the seat. A switch engagement mechanism that includes only a relatively small number of parts would be desirable.